


Ночью в доме всегда очень тихо

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеи – сводные братья. Джаред – на несколько лет старше Дженсена. Дженсен обожает, боготворит брата и позволяет ему делать с собой всё, что тому вздумается. Каждую ночь Джаред запирает их дверь изнутри и залезает в кровать к братишке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночью в доме всегда очень тихо

Ночью в доме всегда очень тихо. Настолько, что Джаред может слышать тиканье часов на первом этаже, сонное дыхание родителей в их спальне, оглушительный стук собственного сердца. Он уже успел запомнить порядок всех скрипящих половиц, а зрение за месяц ночных вылазок превратилось почти в кошачье. Вот только пульс всё равно каждый раз зашкаливает.  
  
Вдруг услышат? Вдруг поймают? Вдруг – что гораздо страшнее – Дженсен закроется на щеколду и больше никогда его не впустит?  
  
Он замирает у порога в комнату брата, прислушивается: тишина. Спит? Ждёт? Не пора ли уже Джареду, как старшему, одуматься и прекратить это безумие?  
  
Он глубоко вздыхает, шагает за порог и бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Дженсен молча откидывает одеяло – тонкий, хрупкий, глаза на пол-лица. В неясном лунном свете, полосами расчертившем комнату, он выглядит даже ещё моложе. Джаред безжалостно глушит последний вскрик совести, ныряет в тёплую постель и сразу тонет – в коконе одеяла, в объятьях Дженсена, прижимающегося всем телом тесно, горячо.  
  
– Я так боялся, что ты не придёшь, – выдыхает он между поцелуями.  
  
Он каждый раз это говорит.  
  
А Джаред каждый раз отвечает:  
  
– Я не мог не прийти.  
  
Это истинная правда: хотел бы не прийти, да не смог устоять. Ведь у Дженсена – бархатистый ёжик коротких волос, уже чуть отросших («Хочу, как ты!»). У Дженсена пухлые сладкие губы и яркая россыпь веснушек, осевших на щеках звёздной пылью. У Дженсена острые ключицы с быстро пульсирующей между ними впадинкой идеального размера для Джаредова языка; острые тазовые косточки и мягкий впалый живот. Дженсен вертится в его руках угрём – гибкий и юркий, подставляющий под поцелуи то маленькое аккуратное ухо, то покрывающуюся испариной тонкую шею.  
  
Под одеялом до невозможности жарко: шутка ли – конец августа, а Дженсен уже накрывается зимним, пуховым. В кровати ужасно тесно для двоих, и приходится прижиматься близко-близко. Это сковывает свободу движений, но им и не нужно много. Достаточно задрать майки насколько получится вверх, спустить пижамные штаны до середины бедра – и вжиматься, скользить беспорядочно, размазывая друг по другу пот и естественную смазку.  
  
Дженсен до аномального гиперчувствителен – если в момент этих взаимных трений Джаред спустит руку вниз и обернёт его кулаком тесно, плотно, Дженсен в ту же секунду сорвётся в оргазм, раскрыв рот в беззвучном крике. Хорошо ещё, если в беззвучном. Чаще Дженсен не может сдержаться и всё-таки всхлипывает, когда становится особенно хорошо, или тихонько стонет высоким голосом, искренне, невозможно сладко. Каждый его звук отдаётся в паху лавой, но Джаред слишком боится, что их раскроют, и всякий раз накрывает шумный рот широкой ладонью. Дженсен обычно от этого совсем с ума сходит – сам подбрасывает бёдра и толкается в подставленную вторую руку, как выброшенная на берег рыбка, жмурится и прикусывает ребро его ладони, чтобы не закричать.  
  
А Джаред ведь старше. А это ведь на нём лежит вся ответственность. Джаред должен был с самого начала, как отец съехался с Донной, сказать Дженсену: слушай, мы теперь, конечно, формально братья, но держись от меня подальше, я испорченный сукин сын. Джаред должен был оттолкнуть Дженсена, когда тот впервые поцеловал его, изловив ночью в тёмном коридоре.  
Джаред не должен был портить своего младшего братишку.  
  
Он не понимает, что Дженсен вообще в нём нашёл. Почему чуть ли не с первого дня их совместной жизни сторожит сияющим взглядом, и глаза его от восторга блестят, словно маленькие изумруды. Почему ходит за ним хвостиком, будто они всю жизнь росли вместе, а не познакомились пару месяцев назад. Почему без конца спрашивает его мнения обо всём на свете. Почему не ведёт себя как типичный подросток со всеми причитающимися огрызаниями, ершистостью и цинизмом. Почему его приводят в такой дикий восторг слова и поступки Джареда, в которых тот лично не видит ничего особенного. Почему он выбрал Джареда тем, кто сделает это с ним  _первый_. Почему так нездорово тащится, когда Джаред называет его «деткой», «крошкой» и «младшим братишкой». Почему не противится, когда Джаред, глядя на то, как вызывающе пошло смотрятся его большие ладони на теле Дженсена, называет его «мелким», «маленьким», «незрелым». Почему так млеет от осознания того, что он – «тугой и узкий». Почему задыхается от пугающего обещания Джареда делать с Дженсеном всё, что ему захочется, и с готовностью подчиняется любому приказу. Что это вообще за мазохизм такой – краснеть до корней волос, уступая Джареду в желании рассмотреть его поближе, во всех деталях, но при этом явно наслаждаться происходящим?  
  
Джаред чувствует, что попал в замкнутый круг. Что каждое обещание себе: «Это в последний раз» с треском проваливается. Что чем дальше они заходят, тем сильнее хочется ещё. Дженсен – не тот случай, когда наиграешься и перегоришь. И о чём Джаред только думал…  
  
Их ведь неизбежно рано или поздно раскроют, и уж лучше умереть, чем пережить ту минуту, когда их с Дженсеном застанут вместе. И сбежать не получится – даже совместных подработок в свободное от учёбы время не хватит, чтобы прожить вдвоём.  
Но Джареду остался год, всего год в университете.  
  
– Следующим летом, – шепчет Джаред пытающемуся выровнять дыхание Дженсену.  
  
– Что будет?  
  
Он поворачивает голову к Джареду, разморённый и счастливый, на искусанных губах застыла лёгкая сытая улыбка.  
  
– Мы сбежим.  
  
Глаза Дженсена расширяются от удивления, но уже в следующую секунду смысл слов Джареда доходит до сонного сознания, и он с восторгом прижимается к его боку.  
  
– Мы сбежим, – откликается он эхом, словно пробуя его слова на вкус.  
  
И на что только подписался, думает Джаред, прижимая брата к себе теснее.


End file.
